


VID: Evil Love Shack of Darkness

by se42



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets his groove on. "Knock a little louder, sugar!"</p>
<p>A more-or-less linear vid through Evil Dead, Evil Dead 2, and Army of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Evil Love Shack of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2010 Club Vivid. Music is "Love Shack" by The B-52s.
> 
> Vimeo password = chainsaw

 

Vimeo password = chainsaw

 

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/Fx_1O9K5iC0)  //  original 2010 [livejournal post](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/612125.html)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file):

[WMV (65 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/LoveShack.zip)


End file.
